poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge
Sora's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge is a TV Movie Event based off the interactive video game, "Disney's Villains' Revenge." It Will Be Made by TheAngryPepe. It Will Be Aired on Youtube in Near Future. Plot Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olie, Ally, Lela and the Whole Gang arrive in a Castle where they seen their old friend Jiminy Cricket. , the guardian of a book which features several classic Disney Stories. However, the book's happy ending pages are ripped out, and four of the Disney villains (Captain Hook, The Ringmaster, The Evil Queen and The Queen of Hearts) have taken advantage to alter the stories' endings. Teaming up with Jiminy Cricket, everyone ventures into the worlds of stories to correct their happy endings. Donald and Trish takes the Muppet Gang into Dumbo's world to help the little elephant against the Ringmaster and his circus crew of clowns, and to help Dumbo regain his courage to fly. Ally, Mary Contrary and Austin takes Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo and McKenzie Fox into Wonderland to help Alice reclaim her lost head and escape from the maze filled with the Queen of Heart's army of Card Soldiers. Sora, Goofy, Dez takes Olie, Billy and The Vultures into Neverland to help an aged Peter Pan against Captain Hook and his band of pirates. Liv and Maddie takes Caitlyn into the lair of Queen Grimhilde to help awaken Snow White and free the captive dwarfs. The teams succeed in their missions and escape back into the room only to find it transformed into a battle field, and the happy ending pages stolen by the villains, who come to claim their revenge against the Sora Team and The Newlife Rebel Alliance Using the book as a sheild and their own combined teamwork, the Sora team including the Newlife Rebel Alliance defeat the villains and start to restore the happy endings once and for all. But just then, the villains suddenly reappear yet again, this time planning to end our heroes' lives with no mercy. Suddenly, Merlin and Nadya appear and Merlin angrliy reprimands the Villains for trying to take over their stories. What follows is that the Nadya open up the book and locks the Villains back into the original stories. The Blue Fairy then reappears to congratulate our heroes for their efforts, and rewards them by ending the adventure with a generic Party featuring our heroes. After everything ends, Sweetums jumping and ripping through the movie screen saying how happy he was to catch up and be with the Sora Team and The Newlife Rebel Alliance at the Premiere Theater at Sora's Adventure Studios. Trivia The Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, Walter, Fozzie, Scooter and Rizzo), Karen Rooney, Pollie Pi, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Mary Contrary and McKenzie Fox will guest star in this TV Movie event adventure. Sweetums will make a Cameo at the End. This TV Movie will be Inspired by Sora's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie and Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series